hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Godfrey
Early History Roman Godfrey is the oldest living child of Olivia Godfrey. Though JR Godfrey was married to Roman's mother when he was conceived, his parentage has recently come into question. He was born with a caul (a piece of membrane that can cover a newborn's head and face), as we find out in episode 1, where, in a flashback scene, Olivia tells JR, "He was born with the caul. He will always be mine." In Roman mythology the caul is often a sign that the child was born for greatness. It is obvious throughout the first season that Olivia believes this of Roman. Consequently, it may be the reason for his name, or the fact perhaps because his mother is from Romania. During this same flashback scene, Roman walks in moments after his father shoots himself, to find him dead on the living room floor. His mother picks him up and says, "It's alright, Roman. You'll be so much stronger than he was." Season One The first episode begins with Roman enacting an elaborate sexual fantasy with a prostitute. While they are having sex in his car he reaches for a double edged, old-fashioned men's razor. He proceeds to cut his thumb, produces blood and rubs it between his fingers just before he rubs it in a circle on the prostitute's shoulder. Although still seemingly insignificant, the circle (Ouroboros) is a reoccurring symbol in the show; and in Romans dreams.This scene also presents the first instant in which we see Roman's obsession with blood and what appears to be self-destructive behavior. He then tells the prostitute, "You don't know my name", and this gives us the first glimpse of how important the Godfrey's reputation is to them. When he is later seen at school by Peter Rumancek they seemingly sense each others presence. Later at home Peter says to his mother he met an Upyr, who seemingly doesn't even know what he is. Throughout the first season, we often see Roman engaging in self-destructive behaviors which mostly take the form of frequent drug use and casual self-harm. He seems to always have a copious amount of cocaine, or is otherwise drinking or smoking marijuana. He is also an avid cigarette smoker. In episode 2, we're introduced to what seems like a supernatural power of Roman's. When confronted by cops in Kilderly Park where he was conversing with Peter Rumancek at the scene of a murder, he is easily able to get rid of them by simply looking deeply into one of the officer's eyes and mesmerizing him into believing what he says. He seems to have some sort of influence over people which he can tap into and take advantage of any time he pleases. Doing so always causes his nose to bleed. In the same episode, we see more of what seems to be a lust for blood that inhabits Roman. He looks over at a girl sitting close to him and notices she has a tampon sticking out of her bag. The girl gets up to go to the bathroom, and Roman follows soon after. The next scene is outside of the girl's bathroom stall from which moans of pleasure are emanating. The girl's hands are grasping above the door of the stall, her feet on the floor. Roman's feet are visibly crouched at the bottom, slightly sticking out of the stall when he places his hand on the floor for a moment, leaving a bloody handprint. This scene depicts Roman's propensity for casual sex as well as his lust for blood, although this is the only time we see him consuming anyone else's but his own. Peter Rumancek, the new kid in town, hasn't gone unnoticed by Roman. Everyone talks about him, calling him a gypsy and accusing him of being a werewolf. In episode 1, Roman tells his mother that a gypsy has moved into the old trailer by the river. One day after school, Roman gives Peter a ride home. During the car ride, they begin to form the beginning of what seems like a new friendship. Roman looks over and sees that Peter has sketched pictures of a serpent eating its own tail, the Ouroboros. Roman tells Peter that he dreamt of it the other night, and he asks Peter if he can "feel it"; that something important is going to happen soon. Peter simply answers, "Thanks for the ride", and leaves. Personality Roman personifies the stereotypical "rich boy" who shrouds his insecurities with his wealth and with drugs. Roman is sensitive, as seen in how he cares for Shelley, and lonesome in nature, as seen in how he adheres to his first friend Peter. Roman seems to display a power-struggle where he tries to act superior to others, yet is easily dismayed at times by his mother, Peter, and others. Physical Appearance Relationships Son of Olivia and JR Godfrey. He has two siblings, Shelley and Juliet Godfrey. Peter Rumancek Is Roman's first real friend. Their relationship is strained given their different social backgrounds, but they often find themselves laughing together. Roman clings to Peter, he needs Peter so that Roman himself can believe there is something good in him. He reaches out to Peter to bring out this side in him that is apparently hidden. There is a possibility that Peter and Roman are distantly related. They also share the same dreams, and have affections for the same girl. Shelley Godfrey Perhaps Roman's one redeeming quality. He is incredibly protective of Shelley, at the cost of confronting even his mother, whom he generally fears. He tends to her affectionately, but considers her to be powerfully insightful. In the labyrinth of his mind Shelley appears as his angelic guide. Juliet Godfrey Roman's late older sister; killed by their mother Olivia when Juliet was born. Juliet was killed by Olivia because Juliet did not have the blood caul that Olivia wanted her children to have, the caul that Roman ended up with. Olivia Godfrey Roman's mother adores him more than she does any of her other children. She expects great things from him, as a result of him being born with the caul, upon which she privately feasted. She later proclaimed to Roman's father, JR, that, "He will always be mine." She is incredibly controlling of Roman's actions, but seemingly desires his rebellion. She often taunts Roman into action; manipulating him and several other characters throughout the story. The relationship between the two is often hinted to be slightly sexual. At the least they are generally pretty open with one another. She is incredibly permissive of Roman's excess, and has plans for him that only become clear at the end of the first season. JR Godfrey Roman's father whom he remembers little of, but confronts in his coma. When he was very young, he found his father dead in the living room after he'd shot himself. Roman also learns that he may not in fact be his real father. Letha Godfrey Roman's cousin/half-sister and the mother of his child with whom he shares an incestuously close relationship. Before the arrival of Peter in town Letha was Roman's only friend. At the end of season one, it is found out that Letha's father, Norman Godfrey, might in fact also be the father of Roman. Dr. Norman Godfrey Letha Godfrey's father and Roman's uncle, who may also be Roman's father. Norman seems to carry a suspicious attitude in regards to Roman and Letha's relationship, but as the season progresses it is reassured that Roman cares deeply for Letha. In Roman's coma he appears as Roman's therapist. Powers and Abilities Half-Upyr Healing As a half-Upyr, or young Upyr, Roman's abilities are not yet fully developed. He has injured himself and healed at what appears to be a normal pace. He has also exhibited a normal tolerance to drugs and alcohol. Mesmerizer Even as a half-Upyr Roman seems capable of compelling up to two people at a time. He has proven capable of inducing amnesia, implanting false memories, and compelling self-harm. This ability however can be avoided, as shown by Dr. Chasseur, by merely not looking Roman in his eyes. He also discovers towards the end of season 1 that he is able to compel himself. Through this he has been able to "harden his heart," and act without fear; as well as a newly compelling himself to extend his senses in an attempt to find his sister.Though he has had little success with this new ability, he has confirmed that she is alive. However he does so at the cost of nose bleeds, which he admits are extremely painful. Full Upyr Healing As a full Upyr, Roman has developed incredible healing abilities. He has recovered from mortal wounds in seconds. In seeing the healing of other full Upyr's like Roman's mother we can assume that he is fully capable of withstanding gunshot wounds. Strength Dr. Johann Pryce, a human with adrenal enhanced, or hysterical strength, was openly fearful of Roman's mother, so we can assume that the strength of full Upyr is comparable. Additionally Roman's mother was able to subdue Dr. Clementine Chasseur, a trained hunter and marine, with little difficulty. Mesmerizer We have not observed a full Upyr engaging in direct mezmerization, but Olivia Godfrey was generally feared, and listened to; her aura seemed to invite this behavior. This goes hand in hand with the commonly known phrase regarding the Godfreys: "A Godfrey always gets what they want." Name *'Roman '''is a masculine name of Latin (within the Roman Empire) origin. Derived from the Latin name "Romanus" meaning "Roman". Since Roman was born with a caul which in Roman mythology was a sigh that said child would be born for greatness in which Olivia believed dearly which maybe the reason he was named "Roman". *'Godfrey''', Roman's surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin. It derives from the baptismal name for the son of Godfrey. Trivia *Roman drives a jaguar xk150. Gallery 7-hemlock-grove.jpg Bill Skarsgard as Roman Godfrey on Hemlock Grove S01E01 7.png Tumblr mm6x7oGgjQ1qisd43o6 r1 250.png Bill-Skarsgard-Penelope-Mitchell-Hemlock-Grove.jpg CandyStore.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg Hemlock-Grove-Eli-Roth-Netflix.jpg henmlock620.jpg sup6c.jpg tumblr_mlmsqzyZBS1r61hj9o1_500.gif tumblr_mlpyexfoXj1s7hsjoo1_1280.png tumblr_mlq32cWwLF1qzd1ixo3_400.png tumblr_mm4g8huGw61qgs4sno3_250.gif Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Upyr Category:Main Character Category:Characters